


Hair Dyeing is a Tricky Thing

by RiskleRaskle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: Sometimes dyeing your hair can help.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hair Dyeing is a Tricky Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry if this sucks.

It had been a long day at the GCPD once Edward had come home. There had been a particularly hard case that week and Edward had finally found a break in the case. He had decided to make a stop at the local convenience store to grab a few supplies for dinner and something else. As he stepped into the apartment his eyes locked in on a mound of blankets. Slowly he walked over and gently nudged the bundle blankets. 

“You know its rude to interrupt someone sleeping”, said the mound, undeniably annoyed.

Edward laughed softly,” I’m sorry Mr. Penguin.”

“I told to call me Oswald, Edward.”

“Yes, Oswald”

Slowly Oswald sat up, his hair ruffled from sleeping the day away only getting up to call and bother Ed. Edward thought he looked adorable like this but then he remembered he was holding groceries. He walked quickly over to the kitchen countertops and placed the bags onto it. 

As Edward placed the bags onto the counter he heard shuffling behind him. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist and he feels Oswald trying to worm his between his side and arm. Ed looks down and locks eyes with Oswalds. There was something sweet and almost kind with how Oswald looking at him. Edward quickly looked away, a blush adorning his cheeks, and detached Oswald from himself slowly. Slowly he starts putting the groceries away and eventually he finishes putting all the bags away and turns to see Oswald opening the last bag.

“Its hair dye,” Edward interrupts,”I figured you could use it.” he finishes, gesturing to the top of Oswald’s hair.

Oswald’s hand flies to the top of his head, his eyes widening with realization. 

“Well maybe if someone had a mirror I could’ve known that I needed to fix it”, Oswald snaps back. 

Edward looks guilty for a second then slowly looks up and says,” Do you need help dyeing it or..?”

Oswald looks Edward in the eyes, his eyes tearing up a little,” No one has tried to help me before… Why? Why do you want to help me?”

“ _ Its so sad that he thinks that if someone wants to help him that they want something from him _ ” thought Edward and before he realized it he had walked over to Oswald. 

Hesitantly Edward raised his arms, silently asking if he could hug Oswald. Oswald slowly nodded, thinking to himself “ _ this could be a trap or Edward may use this against me later on _ ” but one thought pushed itself to the very top and that was “ _ I’m so tired and I deserve a hug _ ”. 

Edward finally wrapped his arms around Oswald, just holding him gently. And thats when Oswald realized that he didn’t want to hurt Edward, ever. He just wanted to hug him and make him happy. And for Edward, he realized that Oswald, though a criminal mastermind, was still a human at heart and needed gentle love every once in a while.

After a while of hugging, Edward slowly leaned back realizing there was something wet on his chest. Thats when he looked into Oswald’s eyes, seeing they were red and puffy. His tears had stopped falling but the image of it had already hurt Edward so much.

“Do you want to go sit on the bed and hug instead..or?” Edward suggested, hesitantly. 

“I-I.. Yes that would be splendid, Edward” Oswald answered shakely. 

“You can call me Ed, Oswald,” he said softly.

Oswald nodded, heading towards the bed. They both laid down, rigid and awkward. As slowly as could, Edward put his arms around Oswald, just holding him gently. 

“Ed, why does everyone I love leave me?” Oswald asked, his eyes glossy

“Os, I don’t know why it happens. Perhaps something happened in your past life. But just know that I love you and I will never leave you.” Edward said, with a fierce gaze.

Oswald’s breath hitched and he snuggled his head into Ed’s chest, getting as close as he possibly could. Memorizing every smell that came off Edward, as Oswald still had his doubts that everything would be okay. 

After a few minutes more of hugging Edward remembered what he had planned to happen tonight.

“Os, as much I love hugging you, because believe me I would rather do nothing more than this, I think we should start dying your hair. Its getting late and I have work tomorrow.” 

Oswald sighed but realized Ed was right. He did need to dye his hair. It would make him feel better. So, he sat up and shuffled over to the counter and picked up the hair dye and moved to the bathroom, but then he paused. Slowly he turned to Ed.

“Can you help me with this? You don’t have a mirror and I can’t reach some parts of my head..” asked Oswald.

“Oh yeah let me get some gloves real quick”

Oswald quirked his eyebrows then remembered that Edward worked for the GCPD and has also murdered 3 people. So, of course Edward would have gloves laying around, wouldn’t want to leave evidence everywhere. 

Oswald walked in the bathroom, shedding the robe so as to not get the dye on it. He figured that Edward wouldn’t want hair dye on his shirt either so he quickly got rid of it. 

“Hey so I got the gloves and we can pu-” Edward said, pausing mid-sentence. 

“Oh sorry I thought you wouldn’t want to get hair dye on your robe or shirt so I took them off” said Oswald.

“Oh hehe yeah that makes sense” Edward said, a blush forming as he said the pale, freckled backside of Oswald. 

Edward motioned for Oswald to take a seat on the bathtub side as he started to get the dye ready. He put a towel around Oswald’s back so as to not get dye on himself and then he got the brush and started putting it onto his head. 

“ _ He has such nice blonde hair. I wonder why he dyes it. Though he does look good with black hair too. I wonder if he is dating anyone.. She’s so lucky then. Getting to date this beautiful man with beautiful freckles, his eyes like ice that can stop you in your tracks. Wait, why am I thinking this?? He’s a friend, but I can’t deny how handsome he looks. Its perfectly reasonable to recognize that a guy is good looking thats a friend..”  _ But even as Edward thought this he knew that it was just a lie. He did find Oswald attractive and did want to date him but he thought Oswald didn’t like him the same, and even then probably has a lady waiting at home for him. 

Soon Edward finished painting the dye onto Oswald’s head and then he put a plastic bag over it so that it wouldn’t get messed up. Then he put a timer on till Oswald could wash the dye out. 

“Well I suppose thats all..” Edward said, looking at the instructions again.

“Thank you, Ed. It really means a lot that you would do this for me.” Oswald said. 

“Well are you hungry? I can make something while you wait to wash the dye out” asked Edward.

Suddenly Oswald’s stomach growled, loudly. They both stared silently then laughed.

“Well I suppose theres your answer, Eddie. What do you plan on making for dinner?” asked Oswald.

“I suppose I’ll make pesto chicken pasta with a salad on the side. Is that okay with you, Os?” Edward asked as he walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen to start cooking. 

“Yes, I believe that would be great, Eddie” Oswald said as he walked into what could be called the dining room and sat down. 

So Edward started cooking. First he oiled a pan and put the chicken in to cook while he put some water on to boil for the pasta. Once the water began to boil he poured the pasta into the water, to begin cooking them.

“So, what did you do today when you weren’t bothering me at work?” asked Edward as he checked the chicken.

“Oh thats basically all I did besides making myself some food. Though I did also clean the apartment a little.” said Oswald.

“Mmm thank you for that. It was starting to get a bit dirty in here.” Edward said as he strained the pasta.

Edward then started to get the ingredients for the salad out. As he made the salad he wondered why Oswald had said “the apartment” and not “his apartment”. As he thought about this a blush formed on his cheeks, realizing how nice it was that Oswald thought of this as his home now. 

Soon dinner was ready so Edward plated everything and sat everything at the table, with a nice bottle of wine too. They ate dinner quietly, only talking about things every once in a while. As they finished they both realized how much they enjoyed eating and just being together. Then the timer went off and Oswald went to go take a shower and get the dye out. While Oswald showered, Edward set about cleaning the dishes they had used. 

Oswald came out of the bathroom, his hair dyed back to the color it usually was. 

“I guess its time for bed” Oswald said, unsure of what to do.

“Yep.. long day of work tomorrow.” Edward said, moving to sleep on the couch.

“Eddie?” Oswald said, nervously,”You can sleep in the bed with me if you want.”

Edward looked up, slowly moving back to Oswald. He raised his arms, putting his hands into Oswald’s wet hair, pulling him close. Edward leaned his face down, searching Oswald's eyes. And then he saw it. Oswald’s eyes said, clear as day “Please just love me” and Edward thought “ _ Who am I to deny what we both want _ ” and with that thought, he closed the distance and kissed Oswald.

When their lips touched Oswald thought he was dreaming. He had finally got what he wanted. A person who would love him just for himself. Someone who didn’t want to use him for anything. 

Slowly, Edward leaned back,”Come on. Lets go to bed” He said softly.

And with that they went and laid down in the bed, happier than they ever had.


End file.
